Conversations With A Flirt
by Aquamonkey
Summary: Could not resist writing these. Some conversations I had in my head between James and my OC Scarlet. Just for a laugh. There will be quite a few of these. *swear warning so rated M*
1. In A Spot Of Bother

Conversation 1

*James and Scarlet have been captured by Cerberus, and are cuffed together, back to back in a cargo room. Swearing warning*

James: "Ugh fuck. Feel like I've been partying all night, though shit, the booze just hit me. Hey shortass. Hey!" *nudges Scarlet awake*

Scarlet: *groggy and a bit hoarse* "Huh? James? *shakes hands and hears cuffs* Oh hell. Ugh, I feel like my head was used as drum. Right". *shakes to wake up and shakes James* "Oh crap, sorry! Wasn't aware we we cuffed together".

James: "Yeah yeah shortass. You just wanted to shake me. You know it, I know it". *nudges her again*

Scarlet: "Ha, you wish. Right, now to get out of these cuffs". *fidgets and swears a bit*

James: "Hold on, did you just swear? British people swear? Where's your decorum, stiff upper lip and all that crap?"

Scarlet: "It got lost in translation. Tally ho chaps, pip pip. Now are you happy?"

James: "Sheesh, sorry, shortie".

Scarlet: "No I'm sorry. Just cuffs make me a bit...hot and bothered".

James: "What? Holy shit, you're getting off on this? Well okay, being cuffed to me can have that affect but seriously? Damn, you aren't innocent after all".

Scarlet: "I never claimed that I was. And it's not you, it's the cold metal, and on my pulse point. It's...disturbing my rational thought. That and having to somehow maneuver and not hurt you or touch you and get these cuffs off".

James: "You know if you wanna touch me, you can. Although, I touch back". *smirks*

Scarlet: "The mood I am in, I'd rather rake my hand across barbed wire, no offense".

James: *has no reply for that* "Ahem".

Scarlet: "All shy now? Huh J? Aww. Anyway". *starts to twist her wrists and not hurt James*

James: "You tryin to cut the blood supply off to my hands?"

Scarlet: "Well it would remove the cuffs off of your wrists, no?"

James: *mumbles* "Smartass".

Scarlet: *gets a wrist out of the cuffs but yelps* "Ow. That'll bruise in the morning. Right. *gets a pin out of her hair and twists it in the lock* "Come on, I saw this in movies. I can do this".

James: *laughing* "Oh so you are a movie girl now? That make me the man who gets the girl at the end of the cheesy ass movie?"

Scarlet: *bursts out laughing* "Knew you'd hate those films, thank god someone else does too. Action and shooting movies all the way for me. And voila! Cuffs are off!" *spins around and is an inch away from James' face*

James: "Not bad. Only took ya like 5 minutes. And you really don't shut up do you?"

Scarlet: *waves hands* "You are the one who WOKE me up. Ugh men!" *storms off to hack the cargo door*

James: "Women, typical".

Scarlet: "What was that? I thought I heard a bastard speaking".

James: "Ouch. You hit low blows don't you?"

Scarlet: *huffs* "Sorry, okay? No really, sorry. You really make me mad sometimes. Just stand there and hang on. The door should be open soon. We need some firepower to get out of this one".

James: "Yeah, or just brute force".

Scarlet: "Yeah, like your muscles will take bullets, more likely armor piercing rounds? Ouch. I may know first aid but medi-gel might not fix that hun".

James: "Heh, I may get shot just so you can use that medi-gel".

Scarlet: "James! Don't joke about that. That's horrible!" *sighs*

James: *holds hands up in surrender* "Alright, white flag here, okay?"

Scarlet: "Doors open. Well go on then, Mr Muscle. Do your thing, but don't come crying to me when you get hurt and want me to make it all better".

James: "Don't say that unless you mean it".

Scarlet: "Who says I don't?"

James: "..." *Scarlet ducks around the corner. "Damn".


	2. Awkward

Conversation 2

*In the Normandy Shuttle Bay with Steve Cortez, aka Esteban*

Scarlet: "Hey boys".

Steve: "Hey Ma'am".

James: "Ma'am? What's up shortass?"

Scarlet: "Yeah, ma'am? Steve hun, it's Scarlet. I'm only a scientist, no rank in the military. Speaking of that, where the hell did my lab coat disappear to? I cannot find it. Mordin will freak out". *puts on best Mordin impression* 'Contamination may occur. Life may be put in danger. Lab coat necessary, or you may die'. "Okay I exaggerated a bit there but he will freak out".

Steve: *laughing* "Ahem. Well Scarlet, don't you have another one?"

Scarlet: "No. Oh for f..., fatso, seriously, why the hell do you feel the need to just randomly take your top off? Is this for our benefit or yours?"

Steve: *laughing again* "His".

James: "Hey Esteban, that wasn't nice was it? What can I say, the guns need to be shown to the world".

Scarlet: *gets out a datapad and put the webcam on* "Alright then. Here, now the whole galaxy can see your 'guns'". *turns to Steve* "I take it he does this regularly? I mean when I'm not here, as you don't looked horrified or anything. Not that J's horrifying to look at, I mean, actually, he's kinda hot. Usually big muscles put me off but he's not too bad".

Steve: *waits for the gravity of what Scarlet just said to hit her* "You just told me you like him, right?"

Scarlet: *bright red and flushing* "I guess I did. But hey, it's fine. I have no chance anyway. I doubt one woman would be enough for his, ahem, 'guns'. I'm too sweet anyway, I think. He'd like dirty women, and I am not that in the slightest".

Steve: "Oh I don't know, about you not having a chance I mean. He doesn't look at the other women on board like he does you. They are just play things to him, he looks at them like a kid in a candy store. With you, he looks at you differently. He looks at you like you fascinate him. Maybe it is because you are not dirty. Makes you more interesting, more complex".

Scarlet: *looks at James who is now doing sit-ups and winking at her* "Yeah..." *hugs Steve* "You are too damn sweet babe. I am staying on this side though. Don't fancy standing where James is, actually". *evil grin prompting Steve to laugh again*

Scarlet: "James, what can you bench?"

James: "I could easily bench like what, two of you maybe?"

Scarlet: "Two of me? Two of me would be around your weight. I highly doubt that".

James: "You don't look that heavy".

Scarlet: "One way to find out". *Sits lightly on his lower back*

James: "Holy..." *A stern look from Steve shuts him up* "Actually, you are light". *Gets up and picks Scarlet up, earning a squeal from her and Steve in fits of laughter* "Nah, you are light. I'd say 120?"

Scarlet: "130 actually. And I actually like being that. I don't feel fat or thin. Please put me down before my boot connects with your ass, hard".

*Steve gets called up to the bridge and leaves with a smirk*

Scarlet: "Steve! Do not leave me with flirting sod here. I may injure him".

James: "Yeah, like you could hurt me. What you gonna do? Bite my ankles loco? Tiny thing".

Scarlet: *laughs menacingly* "Oh you have no idea". *flings James over her shoulder with no apparently problems*

James: "Ouch, damn Scarlet, I was kidding, sheesh girl. That actually hurt".

Scarlet: *kneels down and props him up against her* "Sorry, I got a bit annoyed. Being little means people think I'm weak. And I know I am not the strongest person, but I'd like to think I am not the weakest either. Sorry". *rubs his back*

James: "Hell you aren't weak, you just threw 250 pounds over your shoulder".

Scarlet: *laughs a bit* "Damn". *grabs some medi-gel off the desk* "Can I make it up?"

James: "That's a stupid question with me shortass".

Scarlet: "Heh, I guess so. Brace yourself, the gel is freezing cold". *Opens the pack and put some on his back and rubs it in* "This should ease the bruising".

James: "I don't bruise that easily. I only got a bruise once. Dropped 200 kgs on my arm, didn't break it, but bruised it to hell".

Scarlet: *wincing* "Ouch, yeah I bet that hurt. Almost done". *Puts the last of the gel on his lower back, earning a slight shuffle* "Ah so this bit is sensitive is it?" *Glides her hands over that bit and James ends up on top of her* "Well this escalated quickly". *Leans up* "Are you going to move?"

James: *Smirks* "I have no plan to, why?" *Leans up near her face* "Is this annoying you?" *Moves closer* "Or this?" *Puts his lips inches from hers*

Scarlet: "Nope, is it supposed to?" *James shakes his head* "Didn't think so. Well I did say I'd make it up to you". *Brushes her lips against his cheek, then the other cheek* "So I suppose maybe I can let you past my guard, for a bit. This is all you are getting though. Nothing else. Are we clear Lieutenant?"

James: "Crystal".

Scarlet: *Kisses him sweetly but he tries to deepen it* "Ah, uh uh. Calm down, no need to rush it". *Kisses him again and after a while, lets their tongues mingle, keeping her contented sounds in check* "Mm, see how that works out when you just let it happen?"

James: *A little dazed* "Mmhmm".

Scarlet: *Tries to get up but falls* "Oh hell".

James: *Picks her up and sits her on the table* "What?"

Scarlet: "That damned medi-gel. I can't feel my hands". *Tries to look serious but bursts out laughing*

James: *laughs*


	3. Inked Up

Conversation 3

*Scarlet and James are getting inked (not matching though) and just having a dirty conversation, as per usual. Swearing warning*

Scarlet: "Finally, it's been far too long since I got a tattoo".

James: "Didn't think you would be into that sort of thing. Being small and innocent after all, tats make you look tough. Well depends on what it is. What are you getting?"

Scarlet: *laughs and shows him her other two tattoos* "On my upper left arm is the Eye Of Horus, or Wadjet Eye. It means protection. My other tat on my right wrist is the Chinese symbol for monkey. Born in the year of the monkey, my nickname is monkey too. I am getting an S in script on the back of my neck. It will have a vine of barbed wire weaving through it".

James: "I guess that's the you being guarded part?"

Scarlet: "Yeah. I know it won't save me from assholes, but it represents my life. After being hurt twice, people say, oh you clearly look for assholes then. I don't, who does that?" *laughs a bit* "It's like I have a neon light up sign on me. 'Nice men, don't bother with me. Assholes? Hi, I'm Scarlet, please talk to me'. Kinda pisses me off".

James: "Shame really. You are a nice person. Taste nice too". *winks*

Scarlet: *blushes* "I try. You taste pretty good too. It was a bit awkward though. Can I tell you something?" *winces as the needle hurts a bit*

James: "I like you too shortass".

Scarlet: "Wait what?" *gulps* "You heard that? Oh balls. Yeah, I do like you. But I thought, there is no way you'd like me, ever. I am dull, I didn't think you'd like dull".

James: "Dull? Fuck no. You are a source of interest and hilarity for me. And what can I say, other than I am interested in you". *winces as the needle is on his hip*

Scarlet: "Aw, my big teddy bear. Heh. So another line to add to your line collection?" *looks to his back and see the new line being coloured in*

James: "Yeah. Line collection". *laughs*

Scarlet: "What? Haha. Anyway, I'd like one more tattoo after this one. Cat paw prints going up the back of my calf".

James: "Paw prints? Like ownership?"

Scarlet: "Heck no. One I love cats. Two I guess I can be a bit catty, and three, I love scratching and purring".

James: *Sudden interest* "Purring? Purr for me".

Scarlet: "I can only do that in two situations. Happy or horny. And I am happy so". *purrs his name*

James: *looks away, slightly uncomfortable* "And the scratching, dare I ask?"

Scarlet: "Only when I'm all hot...and bothered".

James: "And horny?"

Scarlet: "And horny". *her tattoo is done and she stand up to look at it in the mirror* "Love that, thank you. Can I make another appointment for the paw prints?"

James: *his tat is done* "Heh, wonder if I could get away with walking around with my shirt off".

Scarlet: "Well I wouldn't argue with it". *bends down to him and nuzzles him* "Not sure about the security's view on it though. And the Commander. You know that would be all over the extranet". *nuzzles him again* Nah, I think you need to put that back on". *throws his shirt at him*

James: *puts it back on* "What were the nuzzles for? I can be an ass too you know?"

Scarlet: "Yes but, you aren't like that with me. And I like you so I'd tolerate it". *kisses him* "J". *winks*

James: "...".


	4. Bonding

Conversation 4

*James is walking past Scarlet's apartment when he hears banging. He gets concerned and goes to her door. He finds it slightly ajar and looks in to see her smash a glass and he immediately walks in. This will have swearing in it. May get fairly sexy too*

James: "Scar? You okay?"

Scarlet: "Nope. Was I really that loud?"

James: "A little".

Scarlet: *mumbles* "Diplomatic bastards. Ugh". *picks up another glass*

James: *holds her arm to stop her throwing it* "Hey now. Wanna share what happened?"

Scarlet: *puts the glass down* "I met with a scientist/diplomat who I have been a fan of his work. He seemed sweet despite his powerful position, not arsehole like at all. I then heard something I wish I hadn't. Fucking prick".

James: "A pendejo eh?"

Scarlet: *laughs* "A massive one. Ahem. He said to a colleague that he had looked at my work, and thought I was dumb. That I clearly fucked my way to get where I am now. He even bet credits on how many of the higher up then me men I have slept with. Fudging arsehole". *growls* "It's not true, if you were wondering".

James: "Never thought it was. You ain't like that. El cabron. What I wouldn't give to see my reflection in his eyes before I hit him".

Scarlet: "Hit him? The sexist twat, I kinda, erm. Err".

James: *smirks* "What. Did. You. Do? You know you want to tell me".

Scarlet: "I kinda tripped him up. Made it look like an accident though. Que se sentía bien".

James: "You speak Spanish?"

Scarlet: *waves her hands* "Only a tiny bit". *goes to pick up the broken glass*

James: "Er, shortass, you are gonna get cut if you do that". *hands her a tea towel*

Scarlet: "Sorry, I am not thinking straight". *picks up the glass with the towel and puts it in the bin* "Say, since you are here...".

James: *scans the room* "Let me guess, you want me to put back the things you threw? How the joder did you throw that chair?"

Scarlet: "You'd be surprised at my strength. Pretty please?" *flutters eyelashes, feigning being a diva*

James: "And what reward do I get?"

Scarlet: "Reward? How dare you sir". *laughs* "Got a bottle of rare whiskey, and I have two glasses that were spared my wrath". *laughs again* "Oh and I made whiskey ice cubes, cannot stand ice, waters things down. If I wanted watered down whiskey, I'd ask for it".

James: "I like the way you think". *fixes up the room whilst Scarlet watches*

Scarlet: "Thanks for that. Aw, that make you all hot and bothered? Here". *passes him the whiskey filled glass*

James: "Lil' bit warm yeah". *takes off his shirt and knocks back the drink* "Not bad at all".

Scarlet: "Good job I have seen you shirtless before, otherwise I'd kick you out of my apartment for indecent exposure". *laughs and knocks back her glass, filling it again*

James: "Indecent? Is this indecent?" *stand right in front of Scarlet's gaze*

Scarlet: "Please tell me that was a rhetorical question. Right, I am ordering a pizza, cannot be arsed cooking, not in the mood I am in right now. Want one?"

James: "Eh, alright". *nudges against Scarlet's arm* "I'm pretty sure I can help with your mood you know".

Scarlet: *orders the pizzas and smirks* "Oh and I am getting cake. I'll work it off tomorrow, running around after sexist arse. And help me? Hmm". *kisses his cheek*

James: "Damn, some girls would kill to be like you. Eat what they want and still stay slim. And yeah help". *smirks* "Wait, work? Work for that cabron? Really? No havin' that".

Scarlet: "So then, you'll be my bodyguard then? Pretty sure in seeing you, his sexist ways will disappear and fast. That or he'll be like, oh the slut has a new man, what a surprise". *buries her head in James' chest*

James: "Your vocabulary has certainly become rather disgusting tonight shortass". *laughs and nuzzles her hair*

Scarlet: *shivers a bit on contact with his tags* "It has. Turned all authoritarian on me now have we? Gonna tell me off, Sir?" *laughs*

James: "Yeah, in my own special way of course".

Scarlet: "Oh I'm so scared". *giggles* "Your tat is looking a little dry hun". *grabs the tattoo salve from her coffee table and drinks some more whiskey* "Want some on?"

James: *nods* "Aw, taking care of me now. Come to think of it, my muscles are a bit tense. I could do with a massage".

Scarlet: "Oh you are so milking it now. But I'll oblige, since you will be helping me tomorrow. Bodyguard rules are...". *puts the cold salve on his tattoo*

James: *shivers* "Fuck, that's stuff's cold. Rules? Why rules?"

Scarlet: "Rule number 1, no walking behind me or in front. We walk side by side. 2. If anything kicks off, we run, if we can get back here, then great. If not, we separate and meet at the tattoo parlor. And 3. Cerberus are still after me, so you can sleep here. On the couch, or in the spare room. Is that okay?"

James: *mock salutes* "Yes ma'am". *pulls Scarlet up so she is sitting on his lap*

Scarlet: *bites her lip* "Erm. I look terrible in the morning so if you do sleep here, no laughing at me okay? Even if I do look like one of the walking dead".

James: *tilts his head at her* "Getting shy now?"

Scarlet: *gets her glass, drinks all of it's contents, and keeps the whiskey cube in her mouth* "Not at all". *passes him the ice cube, mouth to mouth*

James: *licks his lips* "Not bad, not bad at all. See this is another reason why I like you. Spontaneity is a trait I love".

Scarlet: "Good, cause if you want, you are stuck with it".

James: "Yeah...yeah I do". *kisses Scarlet's cheek*

Scarlet: *turns her face as some blush appears. Her door bell rings* "Right, pizza's here. James, J...stop it".

James: *pulls her down and kisses her deeply*

Scarlet: *stands up and takes a deep breath* "So I take it you are staying tonight then?"

James: "You bet I am".

Scarlet: *walks away, smiling*


	5. Burning Up

Conversation 5

*James is in Scarlet's apartment and they are getting a little carried away. Kinda naughty and language warning*

Scarlet: *eats some chocolate fudge cake and puts some on James' chest*

James: "So, you did get that cake for playing huh? So I was right". *smirks* "Well, it won't lick itself off".

Scarlet: *playfully slaps his chest* "Hey! Haha. You think you can handle me licking your chest?" *twirls his dog tags between her fingers and shivers*

James: "Damn, you really do love metal. Course I can handle it, shortie".

Scarlet: *licks his chest, his breath stays steady, so she slathers some fudge on his neck and licks that, all the way down his throat. His breath hitched* "I thought you said you could handle it? I'm a little mean I know but...".

James: *picks her up and puts her on his lap, his hands on her ass* "Do continue, peachy ass".

Scarlet: *bites her lip* "Good or bad peach?"

James: "Ripe, so good".

Scarlet: *puts her head on his shoulder, kissing it and traces down his abs with her hands* "Damn, you work out hard. We should work out sometime".

James: *breathes down her ear, earning another shiver* "I agree. Squats?"

Scarlet: *stops kissing his shoulder* "Hate those".

James: "Push-ups?"

Scarlet: "Hell no. Sit-ups and crunches I love".

James: ""Shame, I could have done push-ups with you under me, bit of motivation, you know?"

Scarlet: *laughs quietly* "Why? Are you a slacker? You certainly don't look like one. But I will try and motivate, er, what ever that entails".

James: *makes Scarlet squeal by squeezing her ass and laughs* "Oh, just say my name a little. When I am starting to struggle, starting to get a bit hot".

Scarlet: "Ah, like this?" *purrs his name down his ear* "That's fine. I can do that. Although, I don't want you injuring yourself. Then the lab coat and clipboard come out. And I'd much rather you watch you, get all warm. I'll have a drink on stand-by, a straw, occasionally suck the straw. See, I like this support job. It sounds brilliant".

James: *smirks* "Evil Scar. So I am supposed to watch you purr my name and suck a drink through a straw?"

Scarlet: *finishes her cake and the whiskey* "Yeah, you are. Right, so where are you sleeping?" *gets off his lap but he pulls her back and kisses her. She accidentally lets a moan escape her lips*

James: "Did you just...Scarlet". *growls at her*

Scarlet: *bites his bottom lip* "Mmhmm. What?"

James: "I was gonna say I was sleeping in the spare room, but if you moan again, it's gonna be in your room Scar".

Scarlet: "I've known you, what, a year? I would not moan if I wasn't content. I want you to stay the night, and my room is fine. Although, I need a shower. I'm a little...sticky".

James: "That is a euphemism if ever I've heard one". *picks her up and she drops down and runs off with his shirt* "Tentadora. Usted será la muerte de mí, but hey, it'll be a good way to die". *smirks and his mouth drops at the sight of Scarlet in just his shirt* "Joder".

Scarlet: "There's more where that came from". *deliberately stands in the light so the white shirt is see-through*

James: *gulps*

Scarlet: "Don't worry about the shirt, I'll wash it and dry it tomorrow. The shower is opposite my bedroom. Come, I don't bite, hard".

James: *watches her walk into the shower* "I couldn't give a flying fuck about that shirt right now, I don't care how dirty it's gonna get". *walks up the stairs and to her shower, to see a wet Scarlet, facing away from him, and his shirt stuck to her wet body* "Scarlet, you'd better be damn sure about this cause when I set foot in that shower, I am not leaving, until you throw me out".

Scarlet: "sticks her hand under the shirt and by her thighs* "And why would I do that? You bastardo atractivo, and I mean that with the best intentions. Now, get your ass in my shower NOW marine!" *growls at him*

James: *mock salutes* "Yes Ma'am". *smirks*

Scarlet: "Do that properly or you don't get any of this". *turns to her side so he can see her figure, and silhouette*

James: *salutes properly* "Fuck yes Ma'am".

Tentadora means temptress. Usted será la muerte de mí means you'll be the death of me. Joder means fuck. Bastardo atractivo means attractive bastard. (Although apparently, Google Translate is crap, so I apologise in advance if it butchers lovely Spanish words).


	6. Fervent Encounter (scene)

Scene

*This is the sex scene that happens between Scarlet and James. So warning now, as this will get rather steamy, perhaps a lemon. Or two, or three*

James walked in to Scarlet's shower and their lips collided. He knew that that she had nothing on under his shirt, and he fought back the urge to put his hands on her bare skin. This would not be rushed, but he still struggled. They became boiling, and it wasn't from the hot water. Now she let out her moans, most were muffled by his mouth, but every sound that escaped her mouth almost made him groan. Instead of this being just for the hell of it, he really did care for her, and he would make sure she knew that, again and again.

His mouth moved down to her neck and she sighed gratefully, really needing him now, although his attentions was doing nothing to relieve the dull ache that had begun between her legs. Her leg gracefully slid around the back of his leg and she moved her upper body against the wall, so her hips molded with his. He hissed at her so she hissed back. His lips licked the water off her shoulder and cupped a clothed breast. Her nipples poked through the soaking fabric, and she felt a little self conscious, she wasn't biggest chested woman around, so they only moved the top up a little when the shirt was dry. She didn't know that frankly he didn't care. Breasts are breasts, yes some men like big ones, some like small, some like medium, to him, they were fine any size.

The hot water had made Scarlet very sensitive, so as soon as the shirt came off a shoulder and his mouth delved onto a nipple, her hands were scratching his shoulders and she whimpered. She stopped his attentions and got on her knees, licking, biting and caressing every muscle. He looked down, her lust filled eyes meeting his smirk and nasty, bad boy eyes. She cheekily pawed at his crotch before standing up and swiftly being picked up by an aroused Spaniard who clearly needed to take off his dripping wet fatigues and now. Cue Scarlet with and evil grin, and rubbing her hands together.

Her back was slammed against the wall and her legs wrapped around his waist. He had some trouble getting out of his cargo pants and she giggled but kissed him, stroking down to his crotch. His growling, stopped her and he lifted up his shirt, and took it off her body. His hands went on her breasts, and his mouth on her throat, making her move against him. Her hips rolled around on his and she bite her lip and smirked, and god that turned him on. She purred down his neck and her hands followed down his tattoos. She viciously bit his shoulder, earning a growl and him putting her down. She put her hands on the shower wall and stuck out her ass, earning an earnest nod of approval.

James' hand sloped down Scarlet's stomach, and the ache had gotten unbearable for both. His hand soon found her sweet spot and she couldn't stop the breathy moan from leaving her mouth. She put her hand behind her and stroked him, annoyed at him still having something on, and so ragged his boxers down and grasping him, so hard he had no chance of keeping quiet. She smirked but moaned, she was far too close and the room span with how much she needed this. Her sounds reached their peak and he swore after he heard her moan his name, putting himself between her legs.

He turned her around, putting his forehead against hers and pushed in, reveling in the sweet moan in response and her breath starting to hitch. He pushed all of himself in her, in one fast move and bit her earlobe, she screamed, and begged him to continue his intense pleasure. She had never felt anything this good before, it almost paralyzed her brain. She decided to start it off and rolled her hips, an addictive melody of pleasure leaving her throat and making him want more. He pounded up, a sheen of sweat glistened on her forehead, but pulled out, leaving her a little perplexed. He picked her up again, threw her on her bed, put her thighs around his waist and drove back in, their moans and growls were now synchronized.

Neither could keep quiet, and neither wanted too. James would make her scream by upping the pace, then make her whimper as he slowed it down. She moved her hips up and howled, pushing back against him. Her voice became hoarse, as his name rolled off of her tongue over and over again. The angle was perfect, and it became clear that both needed this. James felt every one of her inner muscles at work, and was slightly confused at Scarlet's head drifting off to the side. Her sight had gone blurry due to not breathing properly, but that just heightened the sensitivity for both of them. She nodded that she was okay and was prompted bitten on her neck. She responded by biting him in the same spot. Her body tightened like a vice, and she managed a deep breathe, before almost milking him there and then, her muscles squeezing and making his vision blur.

Scarlet was flipped onto her hands and knees, her head buried in her pillow. Her howl was partially muffled as the marine's aching length was pistoned inside her again, inch by inch. She could not be bothered to muffle herself anymore, and lifted up her head, grabbing her ponytail and yanking it back, letting him know that she liked her hair being pulled. He grabbed her hair and pulled, making her arch against him, straight back, in perfect alignment with his hips. They clashed, almost violently, throwing any panic about the bed holding out to the wind.

James was too close that it became painful. He didn't want this to end, not without an eruption of pleasure melting them into a sated bliss. Scarlet's body bowed down to his and his explosion of hot seed pushed her over the precipice. His vision faded, blurring into a sea of pale skin that was now under him. Neither stopped moaning, as any movement, however slight, made their groins tingle again. Scarlet put her hand between her legs and James pulled out, laying beside her and watching her. Their breaths evened out and his sight returned to it's usual state. He watched her clean herself up with a towel, and throwing that on the floor. He went to kiss her but she stopped him, moving down and cleaning him up with her mouth, making him hum in contentment. Her hand slipped down in between her thighs again and she played with an already overly aroused nub. It didn't take her long to moan, albeit breathlessly.

She came back up and put her bedsheet over them. She yawned sleepily and looked at a satisfied James, who winked at her and put his arm around her. Both soon fell asleep, sated and not thinking about the looming battle with Reapers for once. Just two people, enjoying each other's company.


	7. Unorthodox

Conversation 6

*The morning after the love making, Scarlet and James find a rather interesting way to have breakfast. Again, apologies if Google Translate messes up the Spanish words. I hope it doesn't*

Scarlet: *yawns and walks downstairs to see James cooking* "Mm, morning J. I didn't know you cooked".

James: "Morning, and well, you were fast asleep from last night's fun, so I decided to cook, give you some energy...for round two". *smirks*

Scarlet: "Naughty thing. I have to work anyway, not that round two would be a good way to dodge it. I really don't want to work for that ass".

James: "Then don't. Stay here with me cariño, por favor?"

Scarlet: "I can't, besides, I thought you would be my bodyguard, and holy hell! Why do you only have a black waist apron on?" *bites her bottom lip*

James: "So you could see how much I want you to stay here. And I will hit him if I get anywhere near him".

Scarlet: *eyes James' body* "What if I gave you an incentive to protect me?"

James: "I don't need one, but please, go on". *smirks again*

Scarlet: *purrs right down James's ear* "I won't wear any underwear. And only you will know. Bastard features will be none the wiser. Or is that unfair on you?"

James: "Not if I have breakfast now. Here". *passes Scarlet some eggs and bacon*

Scarlet: "Thanks. But where is yours...oh. Oh you lusty sod!"

James: "You know you love it". *sits Scarlet down, kneels in between her legs and rips off her pants* "Comer Scar".

Scarlet: *tries to eat but squeals* "Oh I will get my own back, mark my words amante, I will. Oh god, I don't understand how I am breakfast?"

James: "Want me to stop then? Cause that bacon is looking pretty damn good right about now".

Scarlet: *squeals again* "Please don't". *wiggles and shakes the table*

James: *stops* "Say my name".

Scarlet: "Please". *struggles to breathe properly* "Pretty please James".

James: *licks again but slower than before* "Louder than that. I know you can do it. And eat, or it will go cold".

Scarlet: "James! That better?" *eats the eggs but moans whilst doing so*

James: "A little better. I can feel you are close shortass, and I know that you can be very loud. Be loud and I will leave your body alone all day, even if you have no underwear on. It's good that you won't anyway, otherwise I'd have that lace under my fingers in the bathroom at lunch".

Scarlet: "Ahh, James! J...JAMES!" *almost freaks out and the table shakes violently* "Oh fucking hell. God, I love you".

James: *stands back up with a big grin on his face* "Love you too Scarlet. Right when do we have to be there?"

Scarlet: *puts her pants back on* "Mmhm? Around 10 am. It will be 10 am till 6 pm. With you there, I will be able to deal with him and his snide remarks. On the Normandy however, different story. We both know damn well that Joker will find out about us and have the camera's on us, all the freakin' time". *pouts*

James: "Don't pout hun. If he does, his personal collection of vids will somehow end up on the extranet, and in his name too". *goes to find his top and dog tags*

Scarlet: *runs off and find his dog tags, putting them on and pulling James towards her* "Uh huh. I want some more food".

James: *catches on to her thinking* "More?"

Scarlet: "Yes. Please Sir, can I have some more? I'll be ever so good if you say yes". *bends down with her hands to the apron ties*

James: "Oh hell yes".

Scarlet: *smirks*

Comer means eat

Por favor means please

Amante means lover

Cariño means honey


	8. Language Lessons

Conversation 7

*Scarlet is rattled as she arrives back at her apartment, after a day of working with a very nasty and sexist man. James tries to cheer her up. Features swearing and slight innuendos*

Scarlet: "Hell, that couldn't have gone any worse if I tried. What the hell is wrong with him? I get the feeling he is very insecure, and has to pick on people to make himself feel better. Right, jacuzzi". *goes upstairs but James pulls her into his arms*

James: *hugs her* "Hey, you look like you're going to cry. Oh Scar. He doesn't matter, he shouldn't matter to you. He's an asshole, you are wonderful, so please don't let him make you unhappy. Can I help? A massage or something? You look a little tense".

Scarlet: *smiles and lies on the couch* "Mmm, okay, I could do with some relaxation. I have some aromatherapy oils in the bathroom. The vanilla one sounds great right about now. Please could you get it for me?"

James: *smirks* "Oh you want me to get oiled up do you?"

Scarlet: *smiles* "Hehe, no. Okay, no oil, just a good, old fashioned massage. At least I know you are good with your hands".

James: *smirks and massages Scarlet's shoulders* "You know it".

Scarlet: *sighs happily* "Thanks for not hitting the tosser, I bet it wasn't easy. I may have had to patch you up if you did that".

James: "Saying I'd lose to him?"

Scarlet: "No! I meant that I may have had to patch up your knuckles. Sorry, I should have been clearer with my meaning".

James: "Nah, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. Lo siento cariño".

Scarlet: "It's fine". *starts to cry*

James: "He...hey, damn. Scar". *pulls her up to him* "Was it me who made you upset now?"

Scarlet: "No. I just, I didn't leave here today thinking I'd be treated fairly. But what I got was beyond harsh. He called me a slut. Does he even know the meaning of that word?"

James: *massages her back* "Well it isn't true, I know it, you know, your friends know it. Don't let him get to you. Hey, I'll even draw a picture of that estúpido and stick it on the punching bag, hm?" *kisses her forehead*

Scarlet: *laughs and wipes away her tears* "See? And this is another reason why I love you. Because you listen, not that I am asking you to all the time".

James: "Huh? What?" *teases*

Scarlet: *smacks his chest playfully* "Very funny mister". *lies back down and pulls him on top* "Hmm, there is some massaging I could do too you know. I need to get something off my chest though. Can I start swearing? I need to make the air blue, or I will see red".

James: *slightly offended* "Aw, did I not help with the stress relief?" *stops when she grinds against him* "Ahh. Okay Scar, you want to play do you? Swear away".

Scarlet: "Gilipollas, mal hijo de puta!"

James: "Damn, you seriously want to want to make me growl huh? Keep swearing and I will make you bright rojo, tentadora".

Scarlet: *growl and pulls him down, grinding some more* "Ya sabes lo que quiero, James. Lo que necesito". *growls down his ear* "Lo que ansío. Algo que sólo se puede hacer. Por favor, quiero sentir. Tu corazón, alma, cuerpo, todo".

James: "That's it". *picks her up and dumps her in the hot tub, quickly following* "Well played sweetcheeks, well played".

Scarlet: "Gracias".

Lo siento cariño means: I'm sorry sweetheart

Estúpido means: Stupid/idiot

Gilipollas means: Asshole

Mal hijo de puta means: Bad motherfucker

Rojo means: Red

Tentadora means: Temptress

Ya sabes lo que quiero means: You know what I want

Lo que necesito means: What I need

Lo que ansío means: What I crave

Algo que sólo se puede hacer means: Something only you can do

Por favor, quiero sentir means: Please, I want to feel

Tu corazón, alma, cuerpo, todo means: Your heart, soul, body, everything

Gracias means: Thanks.


	9. Dark Chocolate (scene)

Scene 2

*James comes home from an exhausting day, only to find the apartment dark, no lights on. Figuring Scarlet may be out, he sits down and and goes to turn a light on, before a hand stops him*

James could sense that someone was next to him, and put out his hand, grinning upon contact with some lace. He knew it was Scarlet and tried to pull her onto his lap but she shook him off, shoving something chocolaty into his mouth, He ate it and recognised it as a malteaser. Scarlet walked around to his back, scratching down his back, and kissing his neck, earning a shiver from him. Her kisses when down to the bit of his tattoo that was exposed. She moved around to his front and pushed her lace clad chest by his face, mere inches away from his mouth. He growled, slightly annoyed but his body becoming warm, and his groin twitching made the arousal in him grow.

Her hand traveled down his body, before reaching over and onto the table. By now, James could see the outline of her body, and the slightly mischievous glint in her eyes and it made him tremble in anticipation. She held something in her hand that he could not quite see. She pushed up his shirt and he moved his arms up so she could take it off. That was put over the couch and he heard something being pulled, and his wrists then felt sticky. He tried to move them but Scarlet had duct taped them together.

"Take a deep breath honey, you'll need it". He wondered just what she had planned but did so, before his mouth was taped. "Breathe out of your nose, I don't want you passing out. Let's see how strong your resolve really is, hm?"

His groan was muffled as her mouth and teeth grazed over his chest, licking and nipping her way to exactly where he wanted her to be, as what she had done, unexpectedly made him very sensitive. He breathed in and out as her hands found his belt, undoing it and then sitting on his lap. He heard her pick up a box, by bending backwards and giving him full view of her lace bra. All he could think was, holy shit, this is hot!

Scarlet got some more malteasers and they melted in her hands. She spread the warm delight over her chest, to the the lustful gaze of her boyfriend. She licked her hands put moved the treat from her chest to her mouth. Her hand found it's way into his boxers and she felt his enjoyment, coating her hand in it. Her other hand went into her panties and when she started to rub, that was it. James started struggling against the tape, it was in vain, but that didn't stop him. Scarlet moaned his name and came pretty soon after she started, and he got so close that he needed her to stop, but no. She bent down, before taking the tape off of his mouth. He growled as her mouth swallowed him and he came, she took all of it and looked at him innocently.

Scarlet sat back up and James rested his head on her chest. She bent back again and got some scissors, cutting the tape on his wrists. He flexed them and picked her up, kicking off his fatigues and boxers. He lay her on the couch before binding her wrists. She kept on moaning at him, and he ripped off her underwear. He growled back at her as he divested the rest of the chocolate from her chest. Her mouth was taped and she enjoyed this as much as he did. His talented tongue slid down her stomach, but before he got to his goal, he turned on the desk lamp.

"I want you to see what I am doing. Look at me, look away and I'll stop".

Scarlet nodded quickly and he smirked. He knew she would squirm, but against her bonds, she squirmed even more when his tongue reached where she needed it. He snorted at her muffled sounds. He didn't stop there, inserting a finger, then another and pumping them. Scarlet now was staring at him, her brows now furrowed in defiance, she wasn't going to shatter that easily. She kept on moving her hips, so just when he had the perfect angle, she'd move and it would still feel great, but not on her sweet spot. She was making him work even when this was supposed to be him getting his own back. He threw her over his shoulder and spanked her, before putting her on their bed. He took off the tape across her mouth and lay her down, prowling over her.

"You going to be a good girl? Or do I have to tie you down?"

It was then that his fingers went back in, crooking and making her shatter easily. Scarlet just blinked at him and smiled lazily.

"Have I ever been a good girl now?"

James smirked and pounced, letting her know that she had indeed been a bad, bad girl.


	10. Starry Eyed

Conversation 8

*Scarlet has been nominated for an award for her contributions to science and medicine. Some of James' fellow marines are in the venue. They take a shine to her, and he gets defensive. A surprise is in store for Scarlet. This is the last part*

Scarlet: "I feel like a movie star. This is strange though, all of this, the red carpet, cameras, crowd, it makes me look like some snob who wants all the attention. I didn't ask for this award".

James: *hears her nerves, taking her hand and hearing gasps from the crowd* "Most people would love to be nominated for an award. And seriously honey, if you say you look like a snob again, I will teach you that you are not, right here, in front of everyone and the camera".

Scarlet: *blushes and looks to him, squirming slightly at the sight of him in a suit* "You had better not mister. My decorum level right now would not allow it, and I shall not be acquiescent right now, dear Sir".

James: *smirks and looks to her long, silk black dress* "Shame, you look edible right now. What I wouldn't give to get under that dress".

Scarlet: *walks into the venue and blushes furiously* "James Vega! Behave!"

James: *goes quiet and sees some of his friends* "The hell are they doing here?"

*James' friend's walk over to the couple*

Carl: "Holy shit". *checks out Scarlet* "Boy did good! She is damn hot".

Scarlet: *squirms uncomfortably* "I don't know how many women that approach works with but it will not work with me".

James: *gets in front of her* "Carl, knock it off. I am serious about Scarlet, she isn't a piece of ass to stare at".

Carl: *holds up his hands* "You? Serious? When did that happen? You're never serious about anything".

James: *gets very annoyed and keeps his tone low* "There is a war going on, I am fucking serious about that. Earth is getting destroyed and I will fight to save it. And Scarlet is everything to me, and I will fight for her too. If you look at her again, or insult her again, I will fight you. Now back off".

Carl: *he and his mates walk away* "Sorry James, Scarlet. I didn't mean anything by it. I'll be fighting too".

Scarlet: *turns to James* "I love you. You okay? He didn't bother me you know. But seeing you like that, phew". *smirks*

James: "I'll be fine, as long as you are okay". *starts smiling*

Scarlet: "Why are you grinning at me? It is very creepy. I keep expecting an axe to appear in your hand". *giggles*

James: *takes a little box out of his trouser pocket* "Scarlet".

Scarlet: *eyes widen and her lower lip trembles* "Yes? I was joking about the axe". *looks down, suddenly very shy*

James: *lifts her chin up and kisses her* "I know". *laughs and gets on one knee and opens the box*

Scarlet: *tears up and her lip trembles even more*

James: "Scarlet, shortass, cariño, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Scarlet: *squeals and everyone looks at them* "Oh wow". *cries* "Happy tears, I promise. Yes...yes! Dammit yes!" *the people watching start clapping and cheering*

James: *laughs and gets a little teary himself* "Phew". *puts the small sapphire and diamond platinum ring on her finger*

Scarlet: *puts her arms around his neck and nuzzles him* "I love you. Mrs Scarlet Katherine Vega, I like it".

James: "Good, right, engagement celebrations. We have a bit of time before the award ceremony right?" *smirks*

Scarlet: *open mouthed* "Honestly, people are watching! And the toilet is for EVERYONE, so how about we leave the hot sex till later?"

James: "Tch, fine. Right Mrs Vega, let's go get your award".

Scarlet: *looks at her ring, then him and smiles*

Cariño means honey


End file.
